


Words

by ariminiria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, basically i'm an angst lord, i'm just so mean, poor stevie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: You see, some words can be destructive. But most devastating of all, I think, are the ones that will never be spoken.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Short but angsty drabble.

Words are powerful things. Like the words he awkwardly--yet adorably--stumbled over the night he confessed his feelings for you. They had the power to begin the relationship that everyone had anxiously been hoping for.

Words are crippling things. Like the time you broke up. The best relationship you’d ever known, broken by stupid little statements.

Words are healing things. Like the pronouncements that brought you back together. Drawn back to each other by sweet utterances on a stormy night

Words are mind-blowing things. Like those three special words that tumbled out of his mouth during a particularly nasty lovers’ spat. The words successfully ended that argument, stirring feelings within the both of you that only served to make your bond even stronger.

Words are ruinous things. Like that four-word question Steve Rogers would never get to ask you, as you lay broken and unmoving in his arms.

You see, some words can be destructive. But most devastating of all, I think, are the ones that will never be spoken.


End file.
